nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Kaguya Fumetsu
'Character First Name:' Kaguya 'Character Last Name:' Fumetsu 'IMVU Username:' pxJeffTheKilleRxq 'Nickname: (optional)' Fume, Fumm etc. 'Age:' 14 'Date of Birth:' 09/01/187AN 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Unknown 'Height:' 5'5" 'Weight:' 80lbs 'Blood Type:' A''' '''Occupation: Ninja (Shinobi) 'Scars/Tattoos:' None 'Affiliation:' Amegakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Fumetsu is very serious when it comes to training, He always pays attention and he passed the academy the first try. He will always learn the fastest because of his attention to what he does. He tries the most to not end someone's life or career, having two choices, to be non-lethal and just knock the target out or... end his/her suffering as fast he can but there's also one thing to it, when there is a fight to death that's it and he will hesitate as much as he can to kill someone but when he sees the hatred and the will to kill that some of his opponents could have including bandits and probably rival shinobi the only smart choice might be the tragic one. That would show his pacifist attitude since he doesn't want to kill but a shinobi has to endure and Fumetsu knows that well, he likes beautiful things and admires them, he never underestimates anyone and he's trying to make everyone around him happy even if he doesn't know how which makes him study each person a lot. His personality is pretty unstable because he changes it sometimes... sometimes when he's in a good mood, he's hyper and funny, sociable but to a very small level... only his close friends might notice. He is like that anyway but he's more of a silent person, a nice one though and sometimes he speaks more because he isn't always silent... However he is very unpredictable sometimes. 'Behaviour:' He was always distant before, he was confused about anything. He would try to do anything that's good for his friends even if he doesn't show too many emotions towards them, he would even sacrifice for them. He mostly stays closed in his home or up on the rooftops to avoid being seen. He's that way because he studies a lot, he wants to be intelligent, very intelligent, having the best tactics and best ways of winning a fight or getting out of a situation. He acts calmly when he does something, sometimes he gets closer to people, joking and trying to be funny. He learns any jutsu or skill the fastest way possible. He wishes to be good at taijutsu, genjutsu and kenjutsu but since he's thinking a lot about it, it is not confirmed at what he will be better. 'Nindo: (optional)' Fumetsu doesn't have a nindo (yet). 'Summoning:' None 'Bloodline/Clan:' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kaguya_Clan Kaguya clan:] Known for their savage battle tactics and archaic values. Select few possessed the kekkei genkai Shikotsumyaku; this ability was so powerful that even the war-loving Kaguya clan feared it. With the exception of a small group, the clan was killed off when attacking Kirigakure in a failed attempt to show off their ferocity. The clan was very savage and had no tactics when going to battle, and refused to back down even when surrounded and completely outmatched, preferring to fight to the death for fun. However the one small group managed to escape eradication allowing their clan to survive a few more years. * Descendant of Kaguya Kimimaro * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kaguya_Clan Kaguya-100%] 'Ninja Class:' Genin 'Element One:' N/A 'Element Two:' N/A 'Weapon of choice:' None 'Strengths:' * Above average:Intelligence * Exceptional:Taijutsu 'Weaknesses:' * Terrible:Kyujutsu * Under average:Genjutsu 'Chakra color:' White and Black (Sometimes one color is more powerful than the other, it depends on the mood.) 'Weapon Inventory:' Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 5 (10 pieces) Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 2 (2 pieces) Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): 10 (5 pieces) Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 3 (9 pieces) Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 2 (8 pieces) Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 5 (10 pieces) Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): 1 (6 pieces) Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 50 pieces Basic Jutsu: [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique - Rank E] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique - Rank E] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement - Rank E] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope Escape Technique - Rank E] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Generic_Sealing_Technique Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu - Rank E] Jutsu: [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Flicker_Technique Body Flicker Technique - Rank D] Temporary Paralysis Technique - Rank D Kekkei Genkai, The Shikotsumyaku: * The Shikotsumyaku Tier I - Harden bones to that of the wood of an oak - C Rank - Genin Rank [http://nnerp.wikia.com/wiki/Skeletal_Tool_Creation Skeletal Tool Creation - Rank C] Taijutsu: Taijutsu Tier: * Taijutsu Tier I: Allows use of D Rank [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Leaf_Whirlwind Leaf Whirlwind - Rank D] Dynamic Entry - Rank D * Taijutsu Tier II: Allows use of C Rank Bukijutsu: * Bukijutsu Tier I: Allows use of other weapons Shurikenjutsu: *''Shurikenjutsu'' Tier I - Able to throw 5 projectiles with accuracy - Rank D *''Shurikenjutsu'' Tier II - Able to throw 10 projectiles with accuracy - Rank C Kenjutsu: * Kenjutsu Tier I - Able to use 1 sword - Rank D Chakra: * Chakra Tier I - Able to control the flow of chakra through the body and specific body parts but not to enhance the strength of any body part - D Rrank 'Allies:' Amegakure Team 3: Akatori is currently leading her own Genin Squad; Team Three. She ' '''plans to take the methods of teaching from her own Sensei and mix them ' 'in with her own flair to mold her three genin into strong members of ' '''Amegakure, ready to leave a legacy in the shinobi world. Fumetsu Kaguya: He is one of her hardest working students, always giving it his all, ''' '''even though he doesn't always show it. He reminds Akatori of someone she knows well. He is quite adapt with Taijutsu and proves himself in each ' '''fight he enters. She expects him to be like a dark horse come Chuunin ' 'Exams, really proving himself, and possibly leading the team to combat. ' '''Villi Inuzuka: (TBA) Hyorinata Yuki: (TBA) On Leave: Minako Senju 'Enemies:' None 'Background Information:' There was a bright light, all that Fumetsu was seeing was white, two faces came in his field of view, a woman and a man, it was very unclear...Toys,toys were everywhere, Fumetsu was playing with a white rabbit, he was putting so much love in it... Screams, fire.... Men were talking, what was it all about?... The word "bone"... Fumetsu was in a box, he was scared, he started to punch the walls of it... He fell with the box in an alley, a man told Fumetsu this was Amegakure. He joined the academy and worked on being a ninja, he was very distant at first, a loner and a weirdo, he wanted to know the truth. When he was done with the academy he started his ninja road as a new genin of Amegakure. After the academy... A genin's life. 9/12/14: As a new genin Fumetsu had to go through a spar with the Kage of Amegakure and a member from the ANBU, they were on a same team the Kage and the ANBU man but Fumetsu wasn't alone in that fight. He was in a team formed from himself, a chunnin named Yamanaka Akatori and a strange boy with red marks on his cheek with two puppies as his companions. The fight was a good one but not knowing how strong the explosive tags were he nearly blew himself up. Luckily he got away without any permanent damage. Not long after he was unconscious his temporary team was as well meaning that the Kage and the one from the ANBU won... not a big surprise. Not long after the Kaguya got out of the hospital he studied more to find out that the red marks the strange boy was having on his cheeks were an Inuzuka mark also they use ninken which are the puppies the boy was using meaning that he was probably an Inuzuka. So now Fumetsu knew what the word "bone" was all about, he was a member of the so called Kaguya clan, he discovered that when he somehow pulled a bone out of his shoulder when he was trying to make his hand seals faster so he was looking in his book of jutsu and he got by the Kaguya category. He got better with that jutsu and began to get better at taijutsu. 11/11/14: Fumetsu had a fight with a Nara, the name was Ban Nara. It was a brutal spar because of the other trying to hurt Fumetsu but he somehow got out of it when Ban ended the spar leaving the Kaguya only with a few minor cuts, bruises and a minor internal injury. 12/14/14: After his fight with a girl named Shizuka, Fumetsu wasn't that happy anymore, the girl killed herself accidentally in front of him making him remember a few thing from his past, not good things. 12/23/14: He finally had a chance to fight the Inuzuka he saw at the dojo fight. The fight was intense and fun, a good fight and a good training. He had lost that spar and he got to see that everyone had a darkness in themselves... but some act different than the others. Fumetsu was bearing that darkness as well and the more he gets about his past the more that darkness grows inside him. 2/14/15: Some time has passed since his last fight and Fumetsu was getting stronger, faster and smarter. He had a fight with someone called Kemono or "Beast", naturally Fumetsu didn't underestimate Kemono and it was a smart thing to do since the strange blue skin boy proved himself worthy. From that fight on it seemed like the two respected each other and they could be called friends. Some more time has passed and Fumetsu continued his training, of course, making progress, it was slow... but it was progress. Recently Fumetsu was asked to join Team 3 along with two other genin those including Sora Orochi, a mysterious figure in Fumetsu's eyes and Kemono Hoshigaki, the one that earned Fumetsu's respect in their previous encounter. Ironically, the chunin that took part in his first serious fight, Akatori Yamanaka, was now a jounin and oddly enough she was the three genin's Sensei. ' '4/6/15: Days passed by and it was time for something serious: The first training of Team 3. After a long hard training with his two other teammates, a training more intense than Fumetsu ever did, the Kaguya realized that this was helping him even more, having a Sensei to put him do hard work to become a lot more powerful. Even though he was focused on his training, Fumetsu's teammates weren't that bad, making him concentrate in making bonds with them. One specific bond could be with Kemono, a rivalry bond, that's what it seemed like, while he didn't get to create any kind of bond to Sora which seemed rather silent. He wanted to do hard work and he was focused on his training but strangely enough, he was more concerned about his teammates, wanting them to progress along with him. One thing that got Fumetsu off track was remembering about his family... knowing he had one now, he was happy yet sad, he did not know what happened to them or where there we but he needed to put pieces together if he wanted to find out. At his home he had a journal for his memories so he would not lose track off them. 5/3/15: This day was rather exciting because his Sensei gave him a special mission only for him. Now... the mission was only to go fishing to bring fish back to her so she could do training with some other genin but the fish still put up a nice fight so there was still action. Either way, he was very happy to help his Sensei and successfully did the mission. 7/8/15: After some time he got to do a mission finally. Sadly, his teammates were changed again but Fumetsu was still happy to have his Sensei and he was a bit eager to see who the new teammates were. It wasn't a solo like the last one and it wasn't from his Sensei. He had one other person to help him fix a problem in the sewers. The person's name was Dobu, he seemed to be a bit heartless at first look but nothing out of hand yet. Fumetsu is looking forwards to studying that person more. 11/30/15 : You would think that with Fumetsu meditating on top of his home and training... going out having a meal or two... he would get to know most of the ninja it Amegakure but surprise, he was still finding new people and that was always exciting to Fumetsu. The mission wasn't really a problem, from the looks of it 3/4 got injured but only slightly, one of them being the Kaguya himself. Altough they did a mission together on sea, fighting pirates and winning, "the waters" weren't completely calm yet between the group and Fumetsu... distrust could be felt. ' 'Roleplaying Library: Spar: A Rumble in the Dojo - 9/12/14 ''' [http://nnerp.wikia.com/wiki/Fumetsu_vs_Ban_-_November_11-15,_2014 '''Fumetsu Vs Ban - 11/11/14] Fumetsu Vs Shizuka - 12/14/14 Inuzuka Vs Kaguya - 12/23/14 [http://nnerp.wikia.com/wiki/Spar:_Fumetsu_Vs_Kemono_2-16-15?venotify=created# Spar: Fumetsu Vs Kemono - 2/16/15] [http://nnerp.wikia.com/wiki/Team_3%3A_First_Training Team 3: First Training - 4/6/15] Akatori's Assignment: Fumetsu Goes Fishing - 5/3/15 Dobu and Fumetsu Fix A Block In The Sewers - 7/8/15 Ame Genin Pirate Trouble - 11/30/15 'Approved by:' Kagato - 8/17/14